


Price of Admission (The Echoes Remix)

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: (of the inadequately discussed kink variety), Held Down, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter may not like everything they do in bed, but he can pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Admission (The Echoes Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cost of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49583) by Jaune_Chat. 



“Do you like that?” Sylar asks.

When Peter answers, “Yes,” what he means is, “I’ll take whatever I can get,” or “I don’t deserve to protest,” or possibly “Somebody should punish me.”

But Sylar responds to what he hears, and pushes Peter more firmly to the floor with precise telekinetic strength. He looms over Peter, close enough to kiss if Peter could move, which he can’t. “You’re so beautiful like this. When you struggle.”

It’s the praise that makes Peter’s cock twitch against his belly, but Sylar’s crooked grin shows he’s taken it as evidence of Peter’s interest in this game, this vestigial manifestation of their old rivalry: holding Peter still, helpless, while Sylar takes what he wants.

Peter wants to touch and be touched. He’s always been tactile, always seeped into the personal space of those around him, always used his hands to reassure himself of the strength of a personal connection. Denied the chance to touch as he will, he has to content himself with what Sylar doles out—a firm press of his lips against Peter’s shoulder, the tease of his finger up Peter’s thigh, the ghost of his breath ruffling Peter's hair. 

Peter throws his head back, writhing under Sylar’s telekinetic confinement. He’s seething with impatience, but he will not let Sylar see it. He owes Sylar this much. Owes him everything. 

“You love this,” Sylar purrs, seeing Peter’s desperation. 

_I love_ you, Peter thinks, but he licks his lips and smiles up at Sylar. It’s enough to tempt him, finally, into contact. 

And when they finally come together, Peter decides it’s worth the wait, worth enduring anything, to have Sylar be his again.


End file.
